debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Game
Summary This Link is the protagonist of the non-canon Game & Watch The Legend of Zelda game. Zelda was kidnapped by the 8 evil dragons, who cannot live in peace with man. They lock her up in a dungeon that can only be opened up with the Triforce. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, possibly 2-C | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher Name: '''Link '''Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hylian Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level (Had a portion of the triforce's power) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly''' Low Macroverse level', likely '''higher' (Possesses the full triforce, scaling him to beings like Yuga Ganon who was going to consume both Lorule and Hyrule.) Dimensionality: 3-D, 4-D with The Triforce Travel Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(Should be superior to BOTW Link) | '''Relativistic Combat Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | At least MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | At least MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable '(The triforce was capable of restoring the sacred realm in a short time frame. The Triforce also transcends time and space.) 'Lifting Strength: Class E (Superior to the Four Giants who could hold the moon and halt it from falling.) | Class E Striking Strength: '''At least '''Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal | At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal, likely higher Durability: At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly''' Low Macroverse level', likely '''higher' Stamina: Very High naturally, Limitless with The Triforce Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Energy Blast, Low Macroversal with the full triforce Powers and Abilities: |-|Beginning of Game= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with his sword, shield, and tomahawk), Healing (A piece of the triforce not only heals him but gives him more lifeforce), Resurrection (With water of life and hearts), Energy Projection (Can shoot energy blast out of his sword), Non-Physical Interaction (Can stop a ghost's attack), Invulnerability Negation (Tomahawk can negate the Dragon's invulnerability) |-|Full Triforce= Has the abilities of The Triforce which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore, Nayru, and Din's powers, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed. Triforce of Wisdom has natural healing), Divine Wisdom, Telepathy, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation (Negated the Triforce of Power's invisibility and invulnerability), Sealing, Invulnerability to most forms of attack, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Fire Manipulation (Ganon created a fire barrier with the triforce of power), Energy Projection (Can shoot out energy beams), Temporal BFR/Time Travel & Power Modification (Created areas within his tower that sends Link into a a pocket realm/back in time where he fights old bosses he's already defeated while only having the equipment he had during the original fights), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can recreate entire areas that Link has traveled to before), Plant Manipulation (One of the pocket realities he remade has violent plants), Resurrection (Resurrected Volvagia), Homing Attack (Shoots out energy balls that home in on the target), Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3. He can create fake walls, his weaker phantom can create fake projections of himself, and he can even create illusions potent enough to actually attack and damage his opponent), Power Bestowal (Can make enemies invisible), Sleep Manipulation (Put Zelda to sleep), Magma Manipulation (Ganon's fire room has magama lava), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Completely froze Zora's under a thick sheet of ice), Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation (Caused an earthquake), Reactive Evolution (Ganondorf adapted to the time stop placed by the Golden Goddesses developing a resistance to it, has adapted to the Master Sword a blade meant to destroy him and has made it where it can only seal him at times rather then negating his regeneration and immortality and has constantly adapted to sealing), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. With the triforce of power Ganon's hatred manifested Shadow Link who has mid godly regeneration. His phantom can regenerate from complete destruction. Ganon has regenerated from his malice), Statistics Amplification (Via triforce of power), Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Hell Manipulation (Ganon's evil made Saria unable to hear the call from the Sacred Realm), Aura (Ganon with the triforce of power can prevent beings from getting close to him), Telepathy (Can communicate with people from Low Macroversal distances and look into their dreams), Sealing (Ganon with the triforce of power sealed Zelda in a crystal), Invisibility & Intangibility (Immaterial, intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Transmutation (Zants curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganon with the triforce of power's magic, anyone he sends to the Dark World is turned into a reflection of their heart and mind), Resistance Negation (Can create enemies that bypass resistances to transmutation), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his targets location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Ganon could exist as pure malice), Existence Erasure (Type 2. Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Paralysis Inducement (Ganon with the full triforce summoned upon fiery birds that paralyzed Link), Resurrection (of others), BFR (The full triforce sent Link to the land of Holodrum & Labrynna, Ganon can send those into the dark world, and has shown once gaining the triforce of power to send his phantom into the gap between dimensions), Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation (Ganon with the full triforce created his offshoot Agahnim, who was able to control the minds of every solider in Hyrule Castle, those he sends to the Dark World will have their consciousness erased), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 Via sending people into the Dark World, a tree had said he thought he'd never see someone who wasn't insane), Spatial Manipulation (Ganon with the triforce of power created a maze that loops back to the starting room if you take a wrong turn no matter how far away you get from it), Biological Manipulation (Turned a Great Fairy fat), Avatar Creation (Ganon with the full triforce created an offshoot of himself in the form of Agahnim, who acted as his avatar in the Light World while Ganon remained trapped in the Dark World), Sealing (Sealed the 7 Maidens into crystals), Sleep Manipulation (Broke the spell on Zelda that made her sleep eternally), Wish Granting & Reality Warping (The triforce can grant the user any wish), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Stated by Hylia to be capable of altering the essence of all things. Said essences include beings like the goddesses themselves who transcend reality), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Changed fate to make it where Link was comparable to Ganon and was able to be given a future.), Information Manipulation (Type 1. Erased the past of Hyrule, making the triforce disappear forever even the individual pieces of the Triforce, materialized a new continent out of nowhere), Law Manipulation & Physics Manipulation (Nayru created the concept of law), Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Farore created the concept of life), Fire Manipulation & Earth Manipulation (Din's flames forged the earth), Should have all magical powers in the verse as it's the force behind everything, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on Ganon with the Triforce of Power), Time Stop (Ganon with the triforce of power broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyrule by the goddesses), Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks (Ganondorf could take hits from the Fused Shadows while in his form of pure malice with the triforce of power), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Ganondorf with the full triforce repeatedly in series taken multiple hits from the Master Sword & Silver Arrows), Physical Attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, & Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation (With the triforce of power's invulnerability he has shown to not be affected by the Megaton Hammer, deku nuts, bombs, Deku Leaf, fire/ice arrows, all 3 of the medallions) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Sword:' A regular sword Link uses that can shoot out beams. Shields *'Shield:' A regular shield that can block attacks from ghost and many throwing arrows. |-|Equipment= *'Tomahawk:' Used to harm the Dragons, as it's the only weapon that can. |-|Pickups= *'Heart:' Revives Link's heart by one. *'Piece of the Triforce:' A portion of The Triforce which amplifies Link's strength and heals beyond what his original health was. |-|Bottled Items= *'Water of Life:' Automatically revives Link upon death, can also be used to heal him. Intelligence: Genius in combat (Should be no less competent then other Links) Weaknesses: Water of Life only works once. Key: Beginning of Journey/Midway Journey | Full Triforce Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Space Users Category:Biological Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Information Users Category:Triforce Users Category:Geniuses Category:Links Category:Superhumans Category:The Legend of Zelda